


Fuck me, please

by LujuriousDeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Louis is in need of Harry's cock, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Harry, Vibrators, bottom!Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis está con ganas luego de casi un mes de no tener sexo con su novio Harry por culpa del trabajo de este, por lo que decide darse placer él mismo, lo que acaba en una noche sexo duro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Sepan que no pienso traducir esto al inglés... O quizá sí pero dentro de mucho tiempo porque realmente no es fácil y me cansa
> 
> Btw, disfruten del oneshot

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que Harry tocó a Louis por culpa de su trabajo.

Louis no trabajaba porque según él no lo necesitaba, por lo que se quedaba todo el dia en casa, limpiando la casa haciendo lo que sea. De vez en cuando se ponía a hacer trabajos ocacionales, pero nunca duraba mas de tres meses en uno.

Pero mientras tuviera el dinero de su herencia y Harry su buen trabajo sabía que no les haría falta nada.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya le pedía sexo y Harry siempre replicaba que estaba o muy ocupado o muy cansado, así que tuvo que recurrir a su colección de dildos con vibrador.

Tomó uno blanco de buen tamaño y lo lubricó bien, alineándolo con su necesitada entrada, metiéndolo poco a poco, jadeando.

Encendió el vibrador, gimiendo alto mientras la punta del pene de plástico vibraba contra su próstata. Abrió las piernas lo más que podía mientras se embestía con el dildo y se masturbaba.

*

Harry dejó su saco en el sillón, muy confundido al no ver a su novio llegar a saludarlo -y a insinuársele- como siempre. Caminó por la casa, buscando a Louis, pudo oír los suaves y agudos gemidos de su novio.

En un principio se enojó, creyendo que el castaño lo estaba engañando, pero cuando abrió la puerta, lo que lo resivió fue un Louis a cuatro con un vibrador metido en su ano mientras se masturbaba, gimiendo con la mejilla en el colchón.

La vista hizo que el pene de Harry diera un brinco. Aprovechó que su novio no se había dado cuenta de su prescencia allí y se le acercó, dándole una nalgada.

—Ha-Harry. —gimió, moviendo su culo hacia atrás cuando el rizado movió el vibrador más adentro.

—Vaya perrita necesitada, quieres a tu macho, ¿no es así? —empujó el dildo hasta el fondo, deleitándose con la vista del culo de su novio tragándose el pene de plástico—. Este culito tiene hambre, ¿verdad? —su mano volvió a chocar contra una de las nalgas del castaño.

—¡Sí! —chilló el menor, abriendo sus nalgas con sus manos y separando más las piernas—. Harry, fóllame, por favor, te necesito. -rogó con los ojos vidriosos de la excitación.

Harry no dejó pasar más tiempo, se quitó la ropa, poniéndose detrás de su novio, moviendo un poco el dildo y apagando el vibrador.

—Te voy a castigar por sucia. —dijo, tomando la cadera del castaño con una mano y su propio miembro con la otra, alineándolo con el ano de su novio aún ocupado por el dildo. Lo penetró despacio, moviendo un poco el dildo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro del deliciosamente apretado culo de Louis.

Un pequeño grito salió de la boquita de Louis cuando su novio prendió el vibrador y empezó a moverse contra el pene del mayor, ganándose una nalgada.

—Quieta, perra. —dijo entre jadeos y gruñidos de placer, nalgueando a su novio, el cual gemía, tratando de moverse para autopenetrarse—. ¡Quieta dije! —gritó, tomando el pelo del menor, empezando a embestirlo con fuerza.

Louis adoraba cuando Harry se ponía agresivo durante el sexo. Le jalaba el cabello, lo nalgueaba, y lo penetraba con brutalidad.

Un hilo de saliva bajó hasta toparse con la cama. El orgasmo lo azotó con fuerza, arqueando la espalda y apretando el miembro de su novio, el cual se corrió un par de estocadas luego, saliendo del interior del menor.

Louis jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a su culo, el cual estaba abierto y sensible, con el semen de Harry saliendo de él.

—Ya nos hacía falta eso. —suspiró el mayor, acomodando el cuerpo del castaño para que se pudiera acostar bien.

—Mañana me dolerá el culo como nunca, pero fue increíble. —dejó un beso en los labios de su novio.

* * *


End file.
